Dr Love
by XxWarriorsrockxX
Summary: A lot of guys at Camp Half Blood start asking Percy for advice on girls. He has no idea why. So, Percy decides to be blunt, which may or may not result in a lot of awkward situations... HUMOR... I hope, Not really romance, but, ya know...
1. Travis and early-morning Percy

**This is just a short little series about guys at Camp Half Blood asking Percy for advice on girls for no apparent reason. You'll get why the title is what it is at the end of this chapter ;)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

* * *

**Dr. Love**

**Chapter 1: Travis**

**Percy PoV**

**BANG BANG BANG**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking loudly at my door.

"Go 'way." I said, then settled back down on my pillow.

Somehow, whoever it was managed to unlock the door and walk into my cabin.

I pulled myself off the bed to see Travis Stoll standing in my open doorway with a paper clip lodged in the lock.

"What do you want?" I asked, still sleepy.

"I need girl advice." Travis sheepishly said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. If he wants girl advice, he should go somewhere else, because I don't even understand Annabeth, and she's my girlfriend and been my best friend since we were 12.

"Cuz you're pretty much the only guy at camp who can keep a girlfriend." Travis said.

"Still. Why are you asking me?" I asked again.

"I already told you!" Travis sighed.

"Fine, fine." I said. "Who's the girl?"

"Katie." Travis said, then his eyes started glazing over, lost in a daydream of Katie something or other.

"Travis! Snap out of it!" I yelled, and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Katie is just so pretty and perfect and..." I kinda zoned out after that, not like I need to listen to Travis's endless babbling. Seriously, that kid has a new love every day, but most of the time it's a food. Yesterday, he was going off about hotdogs!

He was still talking about her 'shiny hair' when I got the perfect idea.

"Travis! TRAVIS! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled at him.

He stopped blubbering, and I grabbed his arm.

I pulled him across the grass to the Demeter cabin.

I knocked on the door and a sleepy Katie wrapped in a robe answered the door.

"Yea?" she asked sleepily.

"TRAVIS HAS STRONG FEELINGS FOR YOU BUT IS A SCAREDY CAT AND IS TOO CHICKEN TO ADMIT IT!" I yelled, and then stalked away.

**Third Person PoV**

Percy stalked to the sword arena, where he proceeded to hack many limbs off the poor dummies.

Meanwhile, Travis stood outside the Demeter cabin looking like a tomato. Katie was standing there, looking half amused and half confused.

"I don't even know how to respond to that, so start from the beginning, Chicken Boy." Katie said.

"Well... um... uh... you see, I went to Percy for, um... girl problems, and that girl may or may not have been... um... you... and..." Travis trailed off and Katie looked more amused than ever.

"Why would you go to him? It ended up with him screaming that you like me so loud I'm pretty sure the fish could hear it." Katie chuckled.

"Haha. Look, I'm sorry and I know you don't feel the same

way, so I'll ju-" Travis was cut off by Katie pecking him on the lips.

Katie winked and then shut the door.

Travis's eyes widened, and rushed to the sword arena, because Travis knew he would be there.

"Percy! Thank you so much!" he screamed, then sprinted back to his cabin.

Travis just HAD to make some flyers for Percy. One, to mess with him. Two, because he had a talent. And three, to mess with him.

So that was why Percy woke up the next morning to find the entire camp, including Mrs. O'Leary, covered in Dr. Love, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon flyers.

And that was also the reason Connor Stoll was in the infirmary.

* * *

**HEHE. Stupidest story ever. Oh well. It was fun to write. **

**REVIEW WITH THE NEXT PAIRING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE! **

**ALL FLAMES BELONG TO LEO**

**FLAME ON!**


	2. Leo and annoyed Percy

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. OR HoO. **

* * *

**Dr. Love**

**Chapter 2: Leo and the squirrel**

Percy was practicing with Riptide, and he was on a roll. That is, until he heard Leo.

"Hi Percy!" Leo said cheerily.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to face Leo while he turned Riptide back into a pen.

"I'm kind of busy right now, so make it quick." Percy said.

"I uh, have some girl problems." Leo said, then looked at his feet.

"Not this again." Percy sighed. "Who is it?"

"Reyna." Leo said, without a hint of embarrassment.

Reyna, Octavian, Hazel, Frank, Jason and a few other Romans had come to visit. They were staying for a while to better understand the Greeks.

"She's so pretty and-" Leo was cut off by Percy grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the Hermes cabin, where Reyna was staying.

Percy knocked loudly on the door, and Reyna answered the door in her light blue robe. Reyna was obviously taking advantage of not being in charge.

"LEO HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU BUT IS A CHICKEN AND WON'T TELL YOU!" Percy yelled, then walked away, his shoulders hunched and huffing to himself.

Reyna had an amused look on her face, the closest thing to a laugh you can ever get from her.

Leo was frozen with a look of shock plastered on his face.

When he unfroze, he yelled to Percy's retreating form, "THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" he yelled.

"So you like me." Reyna said.

"Yea..." Leo trailed off. "Doyouwannagooutsometime?" he blurted, then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Pick me up at 8." Reyna winked, then closed the door.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH COUPLES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail! **

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories! **

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it! **

**Spread the word! Please! **

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
